


Чай, кот и времена года

by JollyRoger



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танума пытается признаться Нацумэ в любви. Неоднократно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай, кот и времена года

\- Я рад, что ты дружишь с Нацумэ, - часто поговаривает отец Танумы. – Он такой приличный мальчик.

Известное дело - сыну священника положено водиться с приличными ребятами, а не с какими-нибудь несовершеннолетними бандитами; впрочем, в их захолустном городке бандитов сроду не было, не считая заезжего вора-карманника, но это мелочи. Танума-старший не знает лишь одного: уже третий месяц его сын приглашает к себе Нацумэ не просто так, а для важного разговора, только разговор каждый раз не клеится. – Э-э-э, - начинает Танума, подливая Нацумэ чай. – Давно думал тебя спросить…

\- Да? – Нацумэ устремляет на Тануму свои зеленовато-золотистые глаза, и у Танумы в горле все слипается и страшно жжет. – Э-э-э. Я… ты не… ты "Экзорциста" смотрел?

Танума сам не понимает, как из его собственного рта могла вылететь такая дьявольская глупость, но теперь, как ни крути, поздно менять курс. Нацумэ добродушно поводит плечами – имеют же люди право увлекаться кино? – и продолжает чистить искристый рыжий мандарин: - Нет, не доводилось. Название вот слышал. У тебя на диске есть?

\- Нет, - с досадой на себя отвечает Танума. Это, по крайней мере, правда. – Да ладно, ну его, ерунда такая… Ты в жизни кое-что покруче видел, а они дрянь всякую сочиняют.

Нацумэ не возражает: если уж быть откровенным, то его жизнь и впрямь причудливее любого фантастического фильма. Тем все и кончается; Танума оставляет "Экзорциста" в покое и достает свежий номер "Сёнэн Джампа" с ужасно смешным рассказом о говорящей выдре.

В следующий раз Танума собирается с духом на новогодние праздники, подкараулив Нацумэ неподалеку от храма. Он даже успевает увести Нацумэ с шумной площади к старому кряжистому вязу, но стоит Тануме открыть рот, как из присыпанных снегом кустов выкатывается Нянко-сэнсэй – вдрызг пьяный, разумеется – и принимается хватать Нацумэ за ботинки, требуя чего-то своим мерзковатым скрипучим голосом. Вообще-то Танума любит "Понту" и охотно с ним играет, но сейчас ему очень хочется, чтобы этот ненасытный толстый поросенок укатился обратно, откуда пришел – ведь есть у него своя компания ёкаев? Нацумэ вздыхает, кидает на Тануму виноватый взгляд и лезет искать по карманам мелочь: Нянко-сэнсэй не уймется, пока не выклянчит хотя бы пирожок.

Стоит ясный апрельский день, когда в класс к Тануме вбегает Китамото и орет, что Нацумэ угодил в больницу. Танума вскакивает, едва не опрокинув стул, – Китамото только тогда замечает, что бледный и болезненный Танума за последний год вытянулся сантиметра на четыре – и уносится под недовольное дребезжание звонка.

Нацумэ с каким-то смиренным любопытством изучает свою капельницу; увидев в дверях растрепанного и взмокшего Тануму, он слегка приподнимает свободную руку. – Привет, - слабо улыбается Нацумэ. – Да ты сядь. Там обрыв был, а она оказалась духом той сосны, которая возле края, а он хотел ее непременно встретить… Доктор точно сказал, что у меня позвоночник не сломан, так что…

\- Слушай, Нацумэ! – выдыхает Танума. На тускло-желтой больничной стене тикают часы, в коридоре молоденькая медсестра болтает с дряхлой нянечкой, а за окном кричит сердитая ворона, но от этого мысли у Танумы не путаются; слова сами вырываются из шороха и трескотни, словно дождь в конце душного дня. Он сжимает прохладные пальцы Нацумэ своей горячей рукой и набирает воздуха в грудь.


End file.
